Mirror assemblies are known for use with many different types of vehicles. The mirror assembly, according to the present invention, is specifically adapted for use in connection with, for examples, trucks, the tractors or tractor-trailer combinations, trailer campers and recreational vehicles.
This type of mirror assembly must have the ability to be set in a fixed position for normal road use and be adjustable relative to a vertical axis for other driving situations, for example, where a driver is backing into a loading dock. In addition, the mirror assembly must have some resiliency if it is struck by an obstacle or if the vehicle to which it is attached is passing through an automatic washer. Many types of prior art mirror assemblies are known, for examples, the types shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,969,715, 3,119,591 and 3,322,388.